The King of Games wa Maid-sama!
by Yami no Sekhmet
Summary: Narcystyczny Król Gier ukrywa przed wszystkimi pewien bardzo wstydliwy sekret... Co stanie się, gdy Yugi, zwyczajny japoński nastolatek, odkryje jego tajemnicę? Uwaga, zawiera crossdressing, mniej lub bardziej wymowne sugestie oraz śladowe ilości orzechów arachidowych. Owoc niefortunnego dowcipu oraz dowód na to, co fandom robi z ludzkim umysłem. Zdarza się.


Dawno, dawno temu, za górami, lasami i reaktorem jądrowym Fukushimy znajdowało się najprzeciętniejsze japońskie liceum, standardowo otoczone drzewami wiśni obficie produkującymi płatki, które zwykły nadgorliwie fruwać w powietrzu, zachwycając turystów, tworząc scenerie do pierwszych odcinków anime i irytując przechodniów tym, że dostawały się absolutnie wszędzie - a oczy były tu pozytywnym scenariuszem.

Na pierwszym piętrze tej wytwornej, acz nieco niedotynkowanej placówki mieścił się niewielki pokoik opatrzony tabliczką „Klub Gier – nieupoważnionym wstęp wzbroniony pod groźbą grzywny 5000 EXP". Gdyby przyłożyć ucho do owych drzwi, można by odczuć wibracje, których źródłem były euforyczne okrzyki przewodniczącego klubu, Yamiego Mutou, jakie zwykł wydawać, gdy zbliżał się do karcianego triumfu.

- HA HAAA! GIŃ, PLATFUSIE! – zaryczał jaśnie pan przewodniczący, nie bez przesady ochrzczony Królem Gier, obserwując z wybitnie nieskrywaną satysfakcją, jak punkty życia przeciwnika osiągają pułap zerowy. Właścicielem rzeczonych punktów był niski, z wyglądu odpychający okularnik, który właśnie przechodził do inicjacji procesu uderzania pięściami o blat stołu i pocharkiwania z frustracji.

- Chrrr chrrr! Oszukiwałeś! Poskchhrrarżę się mamusi! – zagroził z mściwym grymasem, po czym zgarnął swą mizerną talię ze stołu i oddalił się z całym impetem i godnością, na jakie stać było jego karłowate, pokraczne ciałko. Dla większego efektu postanowił trzasnąć znacząco drzwiami, jednak bez świetlanych skutków. Jego ostatnim słowem było skrzekliwe „Aaau!" po którym zniknął na dobre.

- Hahaha! Co za frajer! – zamruczał z zadowoleniem Yami, porządkując karty na stole i bezczelnie promieniejąc samo zachwytem. Och tak, był najwspanialszym graczem Wszechświata! Wypolerowawszy blat stołu, przejrzał się w nim z dumą. Co więcej, był równocześnie najprzystojniejszym graczem Wszechświata! Tylko żyć, nie umierać! Ha, jak gdyby bogowie kiedykolwiek mogli zdobyć się na uśmiercenie takiego pomnika męskości, jaki uosabiał. Śmiechu warte!

Z rozważań nad wątpliwym sensem życia istot niebędących nim wyrwało go nieśmiałe chrząknięcie.

- Kto ośmiela się przerywać Królowi Gier w połowie wewnętrznego monolog!? Ukaż swe oblicze, a wnet się z tobą policzę! – obwieścił Yami pompatycznie, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu najeźdźcy jego karcianej utopii.

- Byłem tu cały ten czas – westchnął ze znużeniem niski chłopiec, którego uczesanie, podobnie jak wzrost, balansowało niebezpiecznie na granicy groteski. Miał na sobie skórzane spodnie, czarny bezrękawnik i obrożę, ale był w tym wszystkim zbyt podobny do małej pandy, by któryś z nauczycieli rozważył zwrócenie mu uwagi.

Yami skrzywił się z niechęcią.

– A więc to ty, Aibou – mruknął.

Aibou miał na imię Yugi i od pewnego czasu był jego fanem numer jeden. Z początku Królowi Gier pochlebiało bycie podziwianym, ale gdy dzieciak zaczął naśladować jego ubiór, a w końcu nawet i fryzurę, co dla śmiertelnika winno być niewykonalnym, Yami zaczął odczuwać lekki dyskomfort. Zwłaszcza, że Yugi posiadał jedną irytującą cechę – zwykł wygłaszać moralizatorskie kazania wszystkiemu, co się ruszało, a co mogło ruszać się w niezgodzie z jakimiś regułami. Był tak porządny, że w Yamim aż skręcało się poczucie męskiej niezależności – bo, na wielkiego Ra, jak można być aż takim maminsynkiem?

W przypadku Yugiego trafniejszym określeniem byłby „dziadzinsynek", jako że – o zgrozo – nadal mieszkał ze swoim sędziwym dziadkiem. Ale tego Yami jeszcze nie wiedział, jako że fabuła kołem się toczy. Poza tym mało obchodzili go ludzie o niższym od niego poziomie testosteronu. Tyczyło się to również płci przeciwnej, ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów.

Na razie jedynym, co wiedział nasz Król Gier, było to, że posiadanie klona, który nie ustaje w próbach zaprzyjaźnienia się zarówno z przyrodą ożywioną, jak i nieożywioną, było dość męczące. Nie wspominając o tym, że Yami nie znosił, gdy ktoś kwestionował jego karciany system wartości. Na szczęście dla niego, nie poznał jeszcze Anzu Mazaki, przyjaciółki Yugiego. W tej osobniczce Moc Przyjaźni kondensowała się w nieprawdopodobnych ilościach. Dla wielu stężenie czułości okazało się śmiertelne. Ale gdybym miała zamieścić tu listę wszystkich tych nieszczęśników, nie zdążyłabym dojść nawet do pierwszego wątku z cross-dressingiem. Zatem wszystko w swoim czasie. Nieuniknione pozostanie nieuniknionym niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo chcielibyśmy go uniknąć, pomyślał z goryczą Yami, gotując się na moralizatorski wykład Yugiego.

- Nie możesz rozwiązywać wszystkich problemów przez gry karciane – zaczął Yugi monotonnie śpiewnym głosem – To zrozumiałe, że w twoim wieku odczuwasz przemożną potrzebę wyzwolenia z siebie energii, która tobą miota. W każdym z nas buzują hormony, jednak są naturalniejsze sposoby, by dojść ze sobą do ładu.

_Zaraz, czy ten frykas sugeruje to, co myślę, że sugeruje!? _Yami niespokojnie wbił spojrzenie w twarzyczkę Yugiego. _Przecież to szalone! Nie wspominając o tym, że zbyt seksowne, by wyszło z ust pandy!_

- … nie możesz wyładowywać napięcia na bogom słońce winnych koleżankach i kolegach. Ale możesz poszukać pomocy u szkolnego psychologa.

Yami poczuł, jak zalewa go fala bożego gniewu. I ty, dzidzi Pando!

- Ja? Do psychologa!? Czyś ty oszalał, Aibou!? Ta zniewaga aż prosi się o grę karcianą dla dzieci! – Jego pięść poszybowała majestatycznie ku leżącej w pobliżu talii kart.

- Ech. Dokładnie to miałem na myśli. Facet, masz problemy. – westchnął Yugi. – Pewnego dnia jednak zrozumiesz, że taka postawa wobec świata tylko napyta ci biedy.

s Nachylił się /s Wspiął się na palce do osłupiałego z oburzenia Yamiego i dodał nieco konspiracyjnie: - Nigdy nie odnajdziesz prawdy o sobie, jeśli twoim jedynym przyjacielem będzie Czarna Magia. Jeszcze wspomnisz moje słowa… **Drugi ja.**

To rzekłszy, Yugi zniknął tak niespodziewanie, jak się pojawił. A raczej, jeśli wierzyć jego pierwszej wypowiedzi, nie tyle zniknął, co opuścił pole widzenia Yamiego. Zjawisko to przydarzało się często osobom i przedmiotom niegodnym wzmożonej uwagi Króla Gier. (Patrz: _wszystkim_) Teraz jednak wyrwało się widać spod kontroli, gdyż Yami usilnie życzył sobie ponownie ujrzeć twarz swojego klona. Głównie po to, by nawstrzelać mu w karty za to, co powiedział. Także po to, by zażądać wyjaśnień. Ale głównie, by mu nawstrzelać.

- „Drugi ja"? Phi, niedorzeczność! Jestem jedyny i oryginalny! Prawda, Czarna Magio? No, jest jak mówię! – rzucił buńczucznie.

Mimo swej zwykłej postawy słowa Yugiego wzbudziły w nim niejasną wątpliwość. Nadal pałał do chłopca niechęcią, ale gdzieś wewnątrz dołączyło do tego uczucie niepokoju. Łatwo przychodziło uwierzyć w to, co mówi osoba tak do niego podobna. _Miło ujrzeć tak urodziwą twarz gdzie indziej niż tylko w lustrze_, pomyślał. _Nawet, jeśli męskością nie dorównuje mojej._

Zaraz… czy właśnie pomyślał to, co pomyślał, że właśnie pomyślał? Niedorzeczność! Brrr! Błech! Co za haniebne rozmyślania!

Yami spojrzał w lustrzany blat, by dodać sobie otuchy widokiem najprzystojniejszej osoby, jaką znał. Teraz jednak oblicze to przywiodło mu na myśl inne, drobniejsze, o większych oczach i pretensjonalnie wydętych usteczkach. W gniewie uderzył pięścią w stół, natychmiast wybaczając sobie ten akt masochizmu. _Niech cię wszyscy bogowie, Aibou!_


End file.
